


Perfect Circle

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Ella. Alot of warnings. {<i>I'm pulling out all the stops apparently/ Mild BDSM}</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Orlando lay on top a pillow of crushed velvet and rose petals bound and blindfolded. He could feel the leather strips beginning to dig into his wrists; he tried to jerk his arms free but a soft hiss right next to his right ear froze him.

“I said no…” The soft voice breathed into Orlando’s ear and he shivered, tremors slighting his body. A soft touch began to trail up and down Orlando’s bare skin and he arched slightly into the touch. Suddenly Orlando howled in pain, back arching far off of the mattress as hot wax was poured onto his sensitive skin. “I told you no moving…” The voice whispered into his ear once more, sending more shivers through Orlando’s body. Orlando felt the hand on him once more, trailing up and down his chest; the hand slowly went lower and lower, driving Orlando insane. “That’s better….” Elijah continued to purr into Orlando’s ear as his fingers traced the fine hair on Orlando’s belly around his belly button and below. Elijah’s soft hands slowly began to encircle him as Orlando arched into the touch. But as soon as Orlando was able to feel Elijah’s hands around him, Elijah let go. Orlando let out a soft sob, his body aching for warmth. For a touch. For a caress.

“Please Elijah…” Orlando’s voice dropped to a whimper as he begged Elijah to come back. “Elijah no…Elijah…oh dear god…come back…please…” Orlando began to whimper shamelessly as he felt the body that sat next to him get itself up off the bed. “No…don’t leave me!!” Orlando’s body cried out in hunger for Elijah’s touch and Orlando tried to bite back the sobs that wanted to escape. Orlando stretched his bindings, trying in vain to find Elijah. His sobs finally broke free and his voice broke as he tried once more to call out to Elijah. ‘’Lijah..come back…please!....” Just then Orlando felt his cock become engulfed as Elijah suddenly impaled himself on Orlando. Elijah began rocking his hips forward and back as Orlando began to moan louder and louder; Elijah tore the blindfold from Orlandos eyes and quickly pounced on his lips, sucking them into his mouth. Orlando's arms strained at the bindings as he longed to grab Elijah's ass and rock him back and forth, but the bindings held and he was forced to just lie there as ELijah pressed himself further down on Orlando's dick. "Oh god...Elijah...I'm not going to last much....longer...." Orlando moaned into Elijah's mouth as his was attacked by ELijah's tongue which probed deep into his mouth.

"You wanted this didn't you?" ELijah violently rocked his hips forward, making Orlando moan loudly. "Didn't you?!?" Elijah finally pulled himself all the way off and then slammed himself down onto Orlando's dick; Orli screamed Elijah's name as he filled Elijah. Just then Elijah reached over and pulled Orli's neck back and sunk his fangs into the vein on his neck and drank. Elijah moaned as his orgasm took control of him, Orlando's cock still in him. He smiled as he pulled away, two symmetrical holes on Orlando's otherwise perfect neck.


End file.
